


Día 5: AU

by pasivagresiva



Series: Akaashi Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Gen, I don't even know how to tag this, Underwater
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Keiji amaba tanto el mar, que ofreció su propia vida y libertad por pertenecer a él.





	Día 5: AU

Abrir los ojos no hace mucha diferencia cuando todo lo que te rodea es oscuridad. No aquella oscuridad en la que puedes ampararte por la luz del sol reflejada en la luna. Tampoco la oscuridad momentánea, a la cual puedes poner freno encendiendo una cerilla.

Se trataba de una oscuridad total, fría y húmeda. Esta le rodeaba por completo y no había forma de escapar de ella. Porque Akaashi, había ido a dar a más de 2500 metros bajo el océano. Para la fecha, había olvidado cuánto tiempo llevaba en las profundidades de la Bahía de Suruga, chocando con criaturas a su alrededor que, muchas veces por tacto, descubría lo espeluznantes que eran. Pero para entonces, ya se había acostumbrado.

Cómo había llegado ahí, era algo que recordaba todos los días de su vida. Se había enamorado del mar, y necesitaba descubrir todos sus secretos. Ya no era suficiente con los libros de la biblioteca, ni con las historias de los pescadores que describían los enormes monstruos que escondía el fondo marino. Es más, esas mismas historias, dibujos y leyendas, lo habían impulsado a no descansar hasta sentir que había dominado todo, absolutamente todo lo que concerniera al océano y sus secretos.

La ambición de un joven Akaashi, se veía interferida por su necesidad de respirar. En una época en que ni las ropas ni los implementos existentes eran los adecuados para zambullirse en los ríos y mares a profundidad, cualquiera se habría conformado con investigar en las orillas, roqueríos y demás zonas seguras de la playa. Pero aquello no era suficiente, pues había un mundo de misterios allá abajo, esperando ser descubierto. Akaashi quería llegar más allá de donde los pescadores en sus botes y las mujeres ama, con sus cuerpos bronceados y desnudos, habían llegado.

Un día, casi resignándose a su patética y restringida condición humana, una anciana llegó a él. La mujer tenía apariencia bonachona, luciendo regocijada ante la devoción con la que el joven moreno revisaba su cuaderno de apuntes, repleto de bosquejos de animales y datos duros y leyendas y muchas más notas al pie al de página escritos con una caligrafía casi indescifrable, como si el ritmo del mundo exterior, o el de sus mismas ideas, fuera mucho más veloz que el de sus dedos deslizándose en las hojas.

Por alguna razón, el chico se veía frustrado. La anciana se acercó, apenas levantando los pies del suelo con movimientos perezosos y lentos. Tenía ambas manos detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa curiosa en el arrugado semblante.

— ¿Le gusta el mar, joven?

Al escuchar esa voz desconocida, Akaashi dio un respingo. Creía que estaba solo. Se giró por completo, sin quitar las manos de sus rodillas. La anciana era verdaderamente pequeña, existiendo una mínima diferencia entre la altura de esta y la de Keiji encontrándose sentado sobre la arena.

— "Gustar" es una palabra que se queda corta —sonrió como un enamorado al hablar de su musa. Dirigió la vista al horizonte, teniendo que doblar su cuello— Vengo todos los días acá con la esperanza de que algún nuevo secreto me sea revelado.

Las piernas de Keiji estaban adornadas por cientos de miles de granos de arena que se habían adherido a su piel y vellos debido a la sal y humedad. Sus ropas también estaban húmedas. Había vuelto a la superficie hace unos veinte minutos luego de haberse zambullido en el mar. Sus rizos se veían tiesos y los ojos se le habían irritado. Incomodidades mínimas para un chico enamorado de aquella enorme masa líquida y todo lo que en ella podría habitar.

— ¿Secreto? —repitió la anciana.

— Sí —regresó los ojos a la mujer— Me encantaría descubrir que hay en el fondo del mar... —hizo una pausa, hojeando sus apuntes y después suspirando— Pero supongo que debería resignarme. No estoy hecho para ello. Ni yo, ni los humanos en general.

Una breve pausa fue lo que la recién llegada le otorgó al chico en señal de respeto. Se notaba a leguas cuánto le apasionaba el tema.

— Tal vez es porque hay secretos que los humanos no están listos para descubrir —se acercó un poco más y puso una mano en el hombro del joven.

Otro suspiro abandonó los labios del chico de cabello azabache. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al mar. La anciana le siguió.

— Quisiera ser quién los encuentre. Quisiera llegar al fondo del mar y conocer todo lo que los libros no han podido develar. Todo lo que los pescadores en sus botes y las ama con sus manos no han podido atrapar.

Keiji seguía avanzando hacia el mar, con la anciana a pocos pasos detrás suyo. El agua ya había vuelto a mojar sus pies. Estaba fría y el viento soplaba, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a las sensaciones que le embargaban en ese momento, que sólo se dedicaba a disfrutarlas. Tal vez, algún día, podría reencarnar como un pez, un cangrejo o una medusa bioluminiscente. La palidez casi enfermiza de sus pies, en contacto con la marea, los hacia ver casi traslúcidos.

— Es oscuro allá abajo, querido —advirtió, dejando que el borde de su falda se empapara del salado líquido.

El hakama de Akaashi también había comenzado a oscurecerse en los talones, subiendo y subiendo la humedad en sus piernas. Hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas, luego a la cintura. Entonces, se detuvo. La anciana se había quedado atrás porque el agua ya le había llegado a las costillas. Avergonzado, Keiji pretendía retroceder. 

— Joven, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La anciana parecía no inmutarse en lo absoluto por el frío del agua. No temblaba. Era como si, a los ojos del azabache, estuviera totalmente familiarizada con el mar.

— Keiji... Keiji Akaashi.

— Keiji-kun, ¿de verdad quieres conocer el fondo del mar?

Normalmente, habría contestado sin titubeos. Pero una sensación de sospecha había comenzado a crecer dentro de él. Los dientes de la anciana asomaban y lucían más puntiagudos de lo normal. "Una bruja", pensó Keiji. Era lo más factible ante la extraña apariencia de la mujer. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron ante un brillo que emergía de un mechón de cabello, extrañamente erguido en la cabeza contraria. La mujer volvió a acercarse, quedando frente al chico, quien le seguía con la mirada, hipnotizado.

— Más que nada en el mundo.

— ¿Aún cuando no estás preparado para ello?

El joven asintió, lerdo, embobado en una luz que ahora se había transformado en la punta de una especie de antena.

— ¿Aún cuando no puedas regresar al mundo exterior?

Una vez más, asintió. La anciana asumió que había sido lo suficientemente precavida. El chico ya había tomado su decisión. Comenzó a abandonar su forma humana, transformándose poco a poco en enorme y horrible pez rape.

Y, para cuando Akaashi se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde. La luz del señuelo sobre la espeluznante cabeza de la criatura abisal había sido reemplazada por el oscuro y nauseabundo interior del pez. El agua comenzó a llenar el sitio donde se encontraba, colándose por los largos, torcidos y puntiagudos dientes de su cazador.

— ¡Déjame salir!

Con las manos aferradas a los dientes, como si se trataran de los barrotes de una celda, suplicó por la misericordia del animal. Este rió, haciendo vibrar el viscoso y blando suelo sobre el cual se encontraba.

— Tranquilo, Keiji. Ya casi llegamos.

El agua colmó el interior de la boca del pez rape, y Akaashi, instintivamente, aguantó la respiración. Llenó sus pulmones de aquel pestilente oxígeno restante y observó como las fauces del monstruoso animal comenzaban a abrirse, dando paso a la luz que desde que fue engullido, le había sido privada. Nadó hacia la luz y consiguió quedar en el exterior, pero la manga de su haori quedó atravesada por uno de los dientes del enorme pez. Como pudo, se despojó de dicha prenda, exponiendo su pecho de nácar. Aún conservaba una de sus sandalias de madera y calcetines tabi, así como también el pantalón hakama.

Cuando se libró de la captura, se encontró cara a cara con al menos cinco peces más del mismo tipo, alumbrando la fosa de la Bahía Suruga con sus anzuelos luminiscentes. El poco aire que aún contenía en sus mejillas, por poco se le escapa, pero alcanzó a cubrir su boca para impedir que aquello sucediera. Reconoció al pez que lo había traído hasta aquel lugar y juntó sus manos para rogar su salvación.

No obstante, las demás criaturas abisales se acercaban más y más, dispuestos a pelear por tragarse al joven de un sólo bocado, tal como el que se había hecho pasar por una anciana anteriormente. Desesperado, Keiji gritó. Las burbujas salieron de su boca y con ellas todo el oxígeno restante. Con las manos unidas, suplicantes, se acercó a su cazador.

— ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Déjame vivir! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Las fosas nasales de Akaashi se empezaron a llenar del líquido salino, haciendo que el joven empezara a desesperarse ante la sensación de ahogo y mareo. Todo mezclándose y significando nada más que el fin de su vida y todas las ambiciones que lo habían hecho caer en la trampa.

El pez lo pensó y tardó lo suficiente para que Akaashi se desmayara y su cuerpo comenzara a descender aún más. Los demás peces miraban al más grande de ellos con recelo. Se trataba de un simple humano que había traído engañado. Eso era lo que hacían para alimentarse: engañar a la presa. No había nada nuevo, más allá que la presa, esta vez, era mucho más grande que de costumbre.

A pesar de las miradas furiosas de los de su misma especie, el enorme pez subió al chico a su lomo, cargándolo hasta que poco a poco, Keiji volvió a abrir los ojos. El ahogo se había ido, pero sus vísceras se sentían tan mojadas como su piel. Además, había algo que cosquilleaba bajo su torso.

Abrió los ojos y se vio sobre el mismo pez que anteriormente lo había capturado. Este lo había salvado de ser comido ¿Cómo? No tenía la más mínima idea, así como tampoco lograba entender cómo es que podía respirar bajo el agua.

Ya lejos de cualquier amenaza, el animal habló.

— Ya despertaste.

— Me salvaste...

— Y tú nos dejaste sin cena.

Akaashi dudó en responder por un momento, pero de todos modos terminó haciéndolo.

— ¿Lo siento?

— También lo siento, pero por ti, niño.

Nunca le había gustado que los demás le llamaran de tal forma. Se le hacía un abuso innecesario de parte de sus mayores. Pero, después de que dicha criatura le hubiese perdonado la vida, no iba a recriminar algo tan nimio.

— Revisa tu cuello.

El joven obedeció de inmediato, descubriendo que desde cada uno de los costados, se abrían y cerraban una corrida de hendiduras a medida que respiraba.

— ¿Son...?

— Necesitas branquias si quieres vivir aquí debajo.

— Nunca dije que quería...

— Es el precio a pagar, Keiji-kun.

De pronto, fragmentos de recuerdos recientes llegaron a la cabeza del azabache. La voz de la anciana preguntándole si estaba seguro, distorsionándose. Luego, la cara y el cuerpo de la mujer, volviéndose en un horrible pez rape que lo engulló y arrastró hasta el fondo del océano.

No podía mentirse. El sólo pensar que nunca podría regresar a la superficie, le angustiaba. Vivir en el mar implicaba tener que aprender a vivir de nuevo. Aprender a cazar, alimentarse y protegerse de otros depredadores. Al menos, podía estar seguro de que los peces rape no volverían a tentarlo con sus señuelos. No caería en la misma trampa dos veces.

Aunque, ahora tenía toda la libertad del mundo para conocer el mundo marino. Sus fosas, arrecifes, crustáceos, algas y demás criaturas que ahora mismo se movían a su alrededor.

— Podrías haberme avisado para traer una linterna como la tuya.

— Te presentaré el barrio... Siempre y cuando me ayudes a atrapar comida.

Parecía un trato justo. Keiji decidió zanjar los límites desde un principio, por cierto.

— Siempre y cuando no atrapes a otro humano vivo.

— Hecho.

El pez rape había llevado a Akaashi consigo porque habían cosas que el ser humano no estaba preparado para conocer. El moreno lo comprobó con sus propios ojos, ahora, incapaces de irritarse con la sal. No sólo conoció cientos y cientos de especies nuevas, sino también, nadó junto a ellas. A veces, descansaba en el lomo blando de alguna medusa. Otras, se aferraba de la cola de un tiburón duende para dar un recorrido más rápido. Siempre acompañado de su poco agraciado ex captor.

Para esas alturas, Keiji había visto tanta fauna espeluznante y dignas de una película de terror, que hasta les había tomado cariño. Además, no sería mal hablado de todo lo que le rodeaba cuando, estaba seguro, había un montón de personas que darían lo que fuera por estar en su lugar.

Como, por ejemplo, no volver a pisar tierra firme nunca más. Porque, después de todo, cuando eres un amante del océano, lo único que deseas es anatomía lo suficientemente adecuada como para moverte con toda la libertad del mundo en el mar. Y Akaashi no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le había dado.

El precio a pagar, con el tiempo se dio cuenta, también era no compartir sus descubrimientos con otro humano. Aquello no le molestó en lo absoluto... Después de todo, siempre había sido receloso con sus propios apuntes. Los mismos que habían quedado en la superficie y que ahora consideraba un chiste en comparación a lo que a diario observaba con la ayuda de la luz emitida por medusas, peces y demás vida submarina.


End file.
